El camino del brujo
by ezio2160
Summary: esta una historia inspirada en the witcher pero con otro personajes a mi gusto veremos una lado mas oscuro o gris de hipo pero conservando algunas cosas de el espero que le guste y que lo lean


bueno ya tras mis 2 años de hacer nada pero nada eh vuelto no se si aun tendré publico pero espero que al menos algunas personas lean esto y les guste y que siga creciendo esta historia que haré llamada el camino del brujo que obviamente y como es mi gusto lo haré con los personajes de how to train your dragon pero no sea como mis otras historia aquí en este mundo que no es mio esta basado todo esto en los libros de the witcher y yo solo intentare adaptar algunas cosas que tomare primero le explicare que es un brujo , bruja ,

bruja: es como una mujer común y corriente solo que puede ver el flujo mágico del mundo y usarlo para obviamente tirar sus hechizos aquí las brujas son seres muy poderosos pero muy pocas quedan en este mundo y cada rey de cada reino tiene una como su aliada que lo protegerá de cualquiera peligro posible a su rey como también hay muy pocas brujas que son libres pero pueden ser fácilmente llevadas a la muerte en la hoguera

brujo: es una humano común que fue desde edad muy temprana separado de sus padres por otro brujo por la ley de la sorpresa que dice ( Lo que encuentres en casa y que no esperes) se puede aplicar en tu misma esposa y tu hijo generalmente el brujo se llevaba al hijo y así nacería un nuevo brujo la vida de estos mutante no era color de rosa su vida era muy complicada desde racismo hacia ellos por ser mutantes ellos eran sometidos a grandes prueba como tomar un sin fin de pociones toxicas para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la toxicidad mucho de niños no pasaban aquella prueba y morían en el camino otro mas aquellos que pasaban esa prueba eran entrenados como maquinas de matar tanto como combate como en lo mas básico de la magia con 5 señales básica para que el brujo pudiera pelear sin problema alguno y el termino de sus mutaciones eran mas fuerza que un humano promedio mas rápido ágil y sus sentidos mas desarrollados que cualquiera cosa su olfato vista tacto entre otros pero su ojos eran los mas cambiados perdían el ojo de humano que era como sabemos todos el común que tenemos ellos poseían un ojo de gato para poder ver mejor en la oscuridad ese el mayor rasgo de un brujo sus ojos

disculpen si me quedo largo esa explicaciones a medida que salga las criaturas les dejare una pequeña definicion de ellas y como son bueno ahora si comienza esta historia y muchas gracias por leer

Cabalgando cuando llegue reciente mente a la nuevo territorio de berk habían venia ya cansado de la ultima casería y el pago que me dieron por aquel sumergido no fue gran cosa y el dinero ya se me estaba acabando debo llegar rápido el próximo pueblo para buscar otro contrato para poder comer algo en la taberna mas cercana estaba oscureciendo entonces apure un poco el paso del caballo para llegar.

luego de no se cuanto podría decir unos treinta minutos llegamos y deje a mi caballo donde estaba el resto y le saque las dos espadas que uso para luego ponérmelas al en sus coreas en mis hombros y espalda, mientras caminada por las calles de aquella cuidad puede ver lo que seria un cartel de anuncios fui para donde estaba y empece a leer los contratos sin sacarlos de su lugar había varios cazar lobos matar alguna que otra criatura que molestaba el cultivo de la gente nada que fuera gran recompensa hasta que mis ojos se fijaron el ultimo.

se necesita ayuda para poder matar una criatura que no sabia que era y parecía que la recompensa era bastante alta entonces decidí tomar aquel contrato y irme donde estaba la persona que lo puso en el cartel mientras caminaba para aquel lugar me fije como en toda cuidad que pasaba la gente me miraba como un fenómeno acaso nunca habían visto algún brujo en sus vidas no te tome gran importancia. cuando llegue a la casa de aquella persona solo di un golpe y la puerta de abrió entre a la casa y solo vi manchas de sangre y mucho desorden como si hubiera pasado una pelea aquí decidí darle una mirada y note enseguida una garras en la murallas y el suelo supe enseguida que había sido una lamia sabia que no seria bueno investigar mas pero me podría llevarme una gran recompensa para mi entonces sale de la casa y seguí el rastro de sangre ya era casi de noche sabia que estaría en desventaja si peleaba con una lamia en las condiciones que estaba listo para ella aun tendría que ir algunas hiervas para hacer algunos trucos de brujo.

no demore mucho en encontrar aquellas hiervas pero necesita algo saber donde estaba tenia ya listas las pociones para evitar algunas cosas si salían mal y mi espada bien afilada entonces regrese a lugar donde estaba aquel hombre o mujer ya estaba listo entonces seguí el rastro de sangre por un buen rato hasta que llegue a un cueva hay tome la primera pociones que agudizaba mas mi sentido de la vista podía ver como si fuera de día en la cueva entonces me adentre sin tenerle a nada mientras iba caminando note el grito paresia un grupo de persona hay vi mi objetivo la lamia no estaba aun que sabia de mi presencia entonces me prepare para lugar contra ella tome la poción de sangre negra sentí como me ardía mi sangre luego se calmo estaba listo para pelear ante ella y fui entonces me di cuenta ella estaba cantando

bonita canción (desenfunde mi espada de plata)

ella me miro y dijo

los brujos de antaño jamas se atreverían a enfrentarse así contra alguien como yo que osado de tu parte brujito (ella desapareció y su ropa callo al piso como si nunca hubiera estado hay.

respire profundo esperando un movimiento de ella con la mano atenta para lanzar la bomba especial para tengo para cosas que puede ser invisibles para mi ojo mi colar con forma de la escuela que había sido entrenado la del furia nocturna mi signo de brujo hecho de plata puro comenzó a vibrar sabia que estaba cerca cuando escuche una roca del techo cayo del techo de la cueva tire la bomba le llevaron aquel polvo logre darle podía verla aun en esa forma y se lanzo sobre mi a pesar de mi armadura logro darle un fuerte corte en ella sin herirme no tuve tiempo de hacer nada cuando me había a dar otro ataque logre bloquear mi ataque con mi espada y darle un puñetazo en sus costillas pero ella respondió unas garras que se enteraron en mis costillas la tome del cuello y la tire el suelo intenta clavar mi espada en su cuello logro escapar como si nada logre tirar la señal de Quen para protegerme cuando me tiro algo que había en cueva desorientado me quito mi espada no sabia donde estaba me empezó atacar por todo lados me dio un mordió el cuello y saco sangre me tiro el suelo cuando me tire solo reí

buen intento (estaba tapando la herida con mi mano para parar un poco en sangrado cuando me tope con mi espada esperando el siguiente movimiento)

de que te ríes brujo acaso te ríes de propia muer...(su cuerpo comenzó a ponerle negro y tieso)

en ese momento me levante y le tire otro señal de Aard para empujarla y responde ahora tenia la ventaja con la sangre envenada que tome gracias a la poción de sangre negra tenia una gran ventaja sobre ella fue fácil quitarle un brazo pero si estaba aun muy dedil por la sangre que me quito ella veía todo mareado logre clavarla la espada en su pecho y mientras ella moría yo solo me caí desmayado al suelo logre salvar aquel grupo de persona no se si valla valió la pena o no pero ahora solo veo oscuridad...

Espero que les haya gustado y si tiene algún consejo que darme como errores de ortografía que se que tendré algunos pueden decirme y lo intentare corregir y si aun no aparecen mas personajes pero es un comienzo dando a conocer a hipo como un brujo pero luego lo veremos como es física mente y también alguna que otra sorpresa me despido


End file.
